project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahtalstan
The Ahtal (autonyms for singular: Éhtélém '; plural: 'Éhtélwa and general: 'Éhtél ') are a diverse but culturally homogeneous people based primarily in the Sahelian and the sparse savannah areas north of the Maximedian Seas, numbering over 80 million people as of the current day. The Ahtal, traditionally live in small villages as well as in towns and cities where they grow crops, raise livestock including cattle as well as engage in trade, both local and long distance across Ukes. They speak the Ahtal language, an Ikun language of the North Maximedian group. The Ahtal aristocracy had historically developed an equestrian based culture. Still a status symbol of the traditional nobility in Ahtal society, the horse still features in the Ékf day celebrations, known as kénék Zélléh (in English: the Day of the Prayer). Ékuh city is the cultural centre of the Ahtal people. The town predates all the other major Ahtal towns in tradition and culture. History Ékuh , in the northern Savannah, is the oldest Ahtal city. The Ahtal of Éyokunlue, also in the northern Savannah, speak the oldest surviving classical vernacular of the language. Historically, Oliwésél was the centre of Ahtal traditional scholarship but was later replaced by Osktél. All of the various ethnic groups among and around the Ahtal live in the vast and open lands of the Savannah, Plains and Ikun regions, and as a result of the geography and the criss crossing network of traditional Ukesian trade routes, have had their cultures heavily influenced by their Ahtal neighbours. Other Ahtal have mixed with ethnic groups southwards such as the Artegians of old Ngone, Trepol and Ugbwarre in the northern fringes of the forest belt and in similar fashion to their Sahelian neighbors have heavily influenced the cultures of these groups.This pluralist attitude toward ethnic-identity and cultural affiliation has enabled the Ahtal to inhabit one of the largest geographic regions of ethnic groups in Ukes. The Ahtal city states emerged as northern terminals of the Trans-continental caravan trade. City states such as Éyokunlue and Oliwésel, became centres of long distance trade. Merchants in each of these cities collected trade items from domestic areas such as leather, dyed cloth, horse gear and metal locks from the humid region to the north through trade or slave raiding, processed (and taxed) them and then sent them south to cities along the Maximedian Seas. By the early 15th century the Ahtal were using a modified Nuuk script known as étyuklo ''to record their own language; the Ahtal compiled several written histories, the most popular being the ''Osktél Chronicle. Many medieval Ahtal manuscripts similar to the Dunbyók Manuscripts written in the ''étyuklo ''script, have been discovered recently some of them even describe constellations and calendars. The Nine Years War See Nine Years' War Ahtalstan was neutral during the Nine Years War, even though there were members of the Co-Axis and Coalition on both sides of their borders. The Osktel Conventions See Osktel Conventions Ahtalstan was the place where the Nine Years War was resolved. All nations of Yuzoa went to Osktel to end the war. Category:Civilizations Category:Modern Category:Ukes Category:Ikuna